Love Square
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: when you're in love with someone, who's in love with someone else, who's in love with someone else, who's in love with you, things can get REALLY complicated. Eventual Traylor, however each chapter is each characters POV.
1. Taylor

**Okay, so this is my first one shot that I've written on FF, so please take it easy on me lol. Hope you enjoy it, and check out my other series too. This will be a fourquel? I guess you can say lol, just know it will have four parts, with their different viewpoints.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, except for original characters and locations.**

_What do I do?_

That same question has been plaguing my mind for a while now. What do I do? Let me ask you. What would you do? What would you do if you were in love with someone, who was in love with someone else, who was in love with someone else, who was in love with you? You don't know? Well neither do I! Everything is so complicated. Being in a love square sucks. 'Love Square' I hear you ask, well let me explain. I'm sure you know of a love _triangle_, which obviously involves 3 people, but I am involved in a love square. That's right. I, Taylor McKessie, am a part of a love square. And the other members? Well, let me just explain things like this. Let me tell you how the love square goes.

I am in love with Chad Danforth, the sweetest, most sensitive, funniest guy in East High. He's just... amazing. When he smiles, I can't help but smile back, his hair is just so... _Chad_, and when he hugs me, or even speaks to me, I feel my heart do about a million flips in my chest. That's the effect the guy has on me. I've known him since we were 4, but we only started talking when Gabriella Montez arrived at East Middle.

Gabriella Montez... my best friend... my competition for Chad's heart. You see, that's who Chad is in love with. He won't admit it, but everyone knows he _really_ likes Gabby. When she first came, I was extremely jealous of her. Nearly all of the guys at our school liked her. I understood why though. She had perfect hair, she was a perfect weight, and had perfect eyes, a perfect voice, but then again I didn't understand why Chad liked her. Chad always liked staring at girls' butts. A bit pervy, yes, but I wasn't complaining when he checked me out. But still, Gabby has nothing. Poor girl, she's an ironing board back there. Up front, she's... _eh._ Not small, but then again it wasn't like _Damn!_ And I know I sound so cocky saying this but I guess you could say my bust made you say, _Damn!_ However, Chad seemed to not notice as he spent most of his time trying to get her to go out with him. But even he knew that her heart was someone else. Her heart was with one of the only boys who had not fallen for her charm.

That boy was Troy Bolton. My other best friend. Like Chad, I've known him since we were 4, but with Troy, he made the effort to talk to me when we first met and since then we've been the best of friends. From the age of 4 to 11, I never knew why the girls would look at me so weird. Then when puberty kicked in, I finally realised that it was because Troy was actually pretty hot. Obviously he got hotter as the years went by, but he was still hot. To me, he was my best friend so I didn't think much of it. Especially when his hotness gained him a new girlfriend like every week. I'd always tell him to stop what he was doing. He was only 12! So when Gabriella came and I realised that Chad liked her, I tried my hardest to try and get Troy and her together. It worked! ... Well halfway, I guess. Gabby liked him, but he didn't like her. He always said she wasn't his type. Then I would always ask him what was his type and he'd just smile at me and change the subject.

Turns out... _I _was his type. Imagine my shock when, in 11th grade, after Gabriella showed up at his house and tried to ask him out for the umpteenth time, he yelled at her to leave him alone. Gabby ran straight to my house, crying. Me being the good friend that I was to her, except for the part about me secretly despising her because the guy that I love, loved her, hugged her and comforted her and asked her what was wrong. She told me that she'd gone to Troy's house and invited him out for lunch. This is how she said that she said it:_ "Hey, Troy, I was just wondering, did you want to go out for lunch? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering."_ Which made her sound totally innocent, right?

So I went to Troy's house to confront him, mainly because Gabriella forced me to go over there and see what he didn't like about her. When she asked me to do it, I rolled my eyes and thought of how pathetic she was and why Chad would ever fall in love with her. But once again, me having to be her best friend, just smiled, nodded, and journeyed the 5 minute walk to Troy's house. Let me just tell you how it went, because, ever since that day... I guess you could say things have been a _lot_ more awkward between me and Troy. We are still best friends, but as I said earlier, things are more awkward now. Anyway, here's what happened:

_I knocked on the Bolton door, shifting my weight onto different feet as I waited. My head whipped up as the door opened and revealed a smiling Rebecca Bolton. "Taylor, hey!" she stepped aside so that I could step in. I'd been in this house so many times, so I just made my way over to the couch. I guess you could say that this house was like my second home. "Everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, Bex, everything is fine." I told her, slipping my hands into my pockets and following Rebecca into the kitchen. I caught the apple that Rebecca threw at me and bit into it. "Where's Troy?" I asked, noticing the sudden smile that appeared on her face. Every time I and Troy were together hanging out or something, she would have this like, permanent smile on her face. At first, it kind of got me worried, but now I was used to it. _

"_Ergh, he's out back playing basketball with Jack. Whilst you're out there, Tay, do you mind calling them in? As you can see, they _still_ need to pack away the groceries." I laughed, finally noticing the grocery bags on the kitchen island. I nodded and just as I was about to leave, she spoke. "You staying for dinner, honey?"_

"_Sorry, Bex. Mom said she's trying out something new tonight so we have to be there," I laughed. "Thanks for the offer though." I smiled and headed out back where I saw the two boys in a friendly game of basketball. It didn't take long before they noticed me. Pulling his shirt back on, Jack made his way over to me and tried to pull me in a hug, but his face was etched with confusion as I pushed him away. "You smell like sweat, Jack!" Jack rolled his eyes at me and flashed me a smile, whilst Troy tucked the ball under his arm and stared at me... something he'd been doing ever since we were little. Staring at me, that is._

"_Just like your mother, Tay. So damn hygienic! I'm gonna go take a shower."_

"_Good." I giggled as he stuck his tongue out at me and headed inside. "Oh and Bex said that you need to do the groceries!" But it was too late; he'd already made it inside and slid the door shut, leaving me and a shirtless Troy. _

"_Hey, Tay. I wasn't expecting you." He exclaimed, placing the ball down and leaning in for a hug, only for me to scrunch up my face and push his arms down._

"_Did you not hear what I said to your dad?"_

"_So," he shrugged. "I don't care!" and he engulfed me in a hug, much to my disgust. I just kept my arms down and held my breath until he pulled away and chortled at my behaviour. "So what's up?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips._

"_Did Gabriella come here?" I inquired, getting down to business. He groaned, rolling his eyes, walking to the patio and sitting down on one of the steps. "I take that as a yes."_

"_She's really starting to get on my nerves. Do you know how crazy she is? She shows up at my house, talking 'bout how she thinks we have a future together and how she can see us getting married and having gorgeous blue-eyed kids together. I mean, come on! I turned her down straight, shut the door in her face and walked away. But even when I slammed the door in my face, I could hear her shouting that we will be together." I couldn't help but drop my jaw when he said that. That was the furthest thing from what she had told me! _

"_Oh my gosh! She's crazy! And a liar!" I exclaimed. "How can Chad love her?" I muttered, looking away getting lost in my thoughts. When I turned back to face Troy, his expression made me worried. "What is it, Troy?"_

"_Why do you like Chad, Taylor?" I wanted to correct him and replace the like for love, but I decided against it. "What is it about him?"_

"_I don't know." I shrugged, "I guess it's his smile, his voice, how his eyes light up when he sees something he likes or how clueless he can get sometimes. I just love everything about him." I couldn't help but smile my way throughout the list. Talking about Chad did that to me. Troy shook his head violently and stood up. "What, Troy?"_

"_Chad doesn't deserve you, Taylor! He isn't worth having you!" he exclaimed to my surprise. I stood up as well and frowned at him._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_I mean exactly that! Let him and Gabriella be together, Tay, because he shouldn't be with you!" It was now my turn to shake my head vigorously. _

"_No! Chad belongs with me and... Gabriella should be with you!" I stuttered as he threw his arms up and groaned. _

"_You just don't get it do you?" I got scared so I took a step back up the stairs, watching as he followed me, his bare chest heaving in anger. "I don't know how many times I'm gonna say this, Taylor, but Gabriella is _not_ my type! I can't stand the girl!" I looked up at him in fear as I was backed up into the wall. _

"_Troy-."_

"_I can't believe people call you smart." I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that you're smarter than others think you are, but you're definitely not smarter than you think you are." I stared at him in confusion. "If you were as smart as people say you are you would've figured this out already!" _

"_Figured what out?" I shouted, exasperated. My breathing shallowed as I realised just how close we are. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the position we were in, so imagine my shock when he moved even closer and whispered._

"_Figured out that _you're_ my type. That Chad doesn't deserve your love because I should be the only one receiving it." I couldn't even fix my mouth to say anything as he whispered huskily. "I'm in love with you, Taylor. I have been for quite a while now. You were just too blinded by Afro Boy to even realise it." He finished by looking deep into my eyes. I honestly did not know what to do with myself. I think it was the shock, or maybe the fact that his arms had now made their way around me and pulled me so that my polo covered chest was in contact with his ripped, naked one. No more words were spoken as he bent his head and crashed his lips down to mine._

_To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the year. For the first five seconds, my brain seemed to go into overload as I did nothing but stand there. But then, something within me seemed to awaken and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back, finally getting into my first kiss. My first kiss. With my best friend. That thought immediately pulled me out of what was happening and I gently pushed him off. "What is it, Tay?" I just shook my head and slid out of his embrace, walking quickly back into the house, where Jack and Rebecca were locked in an intimate embrace. Upon my entrance, they jumped away from each other and were about to explain when they heard Troy's footsteps racing in. "Taylor!" _

_I ignored him. "Bye Bex; bye Jack." I hastily walked passed them, ignoring Troy's calls to me. Finally as I was walking down the street, Troy grabbed my arm and turned me around._

"_Tay, what's wrong?"_

"_YOU KISSED ME!" he blinked a few times._

"_Yes I did, and you kissed me back, Taylor, what's the problem?" _

"_You're my best friend, Troy, that's the problem. I shouldn't be kissing you, you shouldn't have been my first kiss... Chad was supposed to be that! Urgh, just leave me alone, Troy!" I huffed, stomping back to my house and once again ignoring Troy's calls to me. _

For the next few weeks or so, I stayed as far away from him as possible. People started to notice, however, and soon enough, Troy got tired of not being able to talk to me, so he forced me to talk about what happened. I told him I was sorry that I didn't love him back, but he'd just have to learn to accept that. What he told me next shook me to my core. He told me that no matter what, he would wait for me and that he would never stop loving me. His exact words were I think: _"Even if you do end up with Danforth, Tay, I'm not gonna give up on you. I know that we were meant to be. And I know I sound so crazy right now; I probably sound like Gabriella, but I don't care." _It was sweet, I had to admit, but no matter what I tried to do, my heart belonged to Chad... it still does. But anyway, that was over a year ago and now things were back to where they used to be... well, slightly.

Shaking away all those thoughts, I stood up and took another look at myself in the mirror. Fluffing my hair out a little more, I sighed. These natural curls did sometimes piss me off. I smoothed out my black Lycra leggings and checked myself out again. Aside from the leggings, I had on a plain white t-shirt and a black biker gilet. The rest of my accessories were gold to match my heels. I applied some more lip gloss, before charging downstairs when I heard the door ring. I knew my dad was on his way to answer it, so when I got there first, I smiled sweetly at him and turned around so that he couldn't complain about my outfit. I swung the door opened and there stood Troy. I have to admit, he was looking quite sexy tonight, but I'm sure Chad would be looking better.

"Hey Troy! Hold on, let me go say bye to my mom and dad." He didn't say anything; he just stared at me... again. His intense stare was beginning to get to me. "Anything wrong?"

"N-no. You just look... absolutely amazing." I grinned and skipped into the living room.

"Taylor, baby, make sure you're back before 10am, Gabriella's mom told me that you were sleeping at hers with the gang tonight." I nodded, happy that I wasn't going to have to explain myself.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I kissed both of their cheeks, grabbed my purse and left with Troy. It was times like this I was grateful that I had spare clothes over at Gabby's house. The ride to Kelsi's house was fun! Troy and I talked about nearly everything. Well everything that we hadn't already discussed earlier at school. Once we walked in, we were greeted with the sight of two couples dancing and making out. The place was absolutely packed! There were people here I wasn't even sure went to East High. This angered me, though! This was our graduation party; I didn't want any random people coming! I sighed, whilst weaving through the crowds of people. Turning around to ask Troy if he wanted a drink, I frowned when I saw that he had been dragged away. My smile returned, however, when I saw that he'd been dragged away by Gabriella. Perfect. This would give me the perfect chance to talk to Chad.

A few hours passed and I still hadn't located him. Troy had come back in, looking angry, and Gabriella looking upset, as always after she talked to Troy. My guess was that she asked him out... AGAIN. To be honest, I couldn't believe she was still trying. She does not know when to give up. Anyway, during those hours, I also saw Chad pull Gabby to the side and talk to her. I was so angry at her even being so close to him, that I accidentally dropped my drink all over Troy. I immediately apologised and started to dab at his jeans with the napkins on the table. Realising the awkwardness of the situation (me dabbing at Troy's crotch), I backed up and let him do it himself.

Luckily, Gabby and Chad had parted by the time Troy had finished. Unfortunately, I'd lost Chad. I searched around trying to find him but to no avail. "Have you guys seen Chad?" I asked, but everyone just shook their head and carried on dancing. That's when I went to go look for him.

I needed to talk to him. Tonight was now or never. I was going to tell him that I loved him. I chewed at my bottom lip as I tried to locate him. This was a habit I'd picked up a while ago, it happened whenever I was nervous. I was about to go and greet Kelsi when I felt a soft hand being placed on my arm. Thinking it was Troy, I turned around, only to have my breath caught in my throat. Chad was looking so damn _hot_ tonight. His hair was pulled back, just the way I liked it, he had one diamond stud in his left ear, and his face was turned into a pleasant smile. I took in his appearance and immediately liked what I saw. I only got down to analysing the black and white polo he had on before his deep voice broke my thoughts. "You look beautiful, tonight."

"Th-th-thanks." I stuttered, blushing hard from his compliment. He placed his hands on either side of my open jacket and pulled me in. My heart instantly began to race. So fast in fact, that I thought it would leap out of my chest. Just being this close to him was too much, but I didn't want to move.

"Do you wanna go talk?" I nodded, taking in his masculine scent. God, he smelt so good! He chuckled and I could've sworn he muttered, "This is going to be so easy." But I immediately brushed that feeling off and followed him upstairs. I wasn't even able to contain the smile that was on my face. Who would blame me? CHAD DANFORTH WAS HOLDING MY HAND. NOT EVEN THAT, BUT HE WAS TAKING ME INTO A ROOM TO TALK! This was the best day of my life! He pushed the door at the end of the hallway open and smiled when he saw that there was no one in there. He gently brought me in and closed the door.

"So, um... what did you want to talk about?"

"I like you, Taylor." I could literally feel my mouth go dry as he said those words to me. He took a few steps towards me and stood right in front of me.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, little miss know it all..." he lifted my chin with his finger. "I like you."

"Huh." Was all I could get out? So Pathetic, Taylor!

"Is that all you can say?" he laughed, cupping my face and pushing some of my curls back.

"N-no. I like you too, Chad. In fact, I was actually coming to find you to tell you that I _love_ you." I shut my eyes instantly, hoping that he didn't back off me because off my word vomit. Gosh, why did I have to say that! He's probably going to get scared and leave! Great job, Taylor, great job. I was about to apologise for my slip up, when I felt gentle kisses being laid on my eyelids.

"Is that so?" he inquired, now kissing my nose and cheeks. I nodded, my eyes still closed because of his touch. "How much do you love me?" My eyes shot open at his question and I stared at him, hoping he understood how serious I was.

"_A lot_, Chad. Believe me."

"Hmm. Good to know." Was all he said before he bent down and kissed me. I could literally feel my whole body tingle at his touch and at this point I could say I was weak. Obviously I had enough energy to kiss him back... but the energy to do anything else was non-existent. I was so weak actually, that I didn't stop him when he pushed my jacket off, or pulled my shirt off, or pushed me back on the bed half naked whilst he got undressed too. In fact I was so weak and so into the moment that I didn't have it in me to stop him from taking my virginity.

I know, you guys probably think I'm a whore or something. The guy said he likes me and I give him something as precious as my virginity, but it felt right. With Chad, it really did feel like the right thing to do. It was what I wanted, right? Besides, I enjoyed it, and guessing my Chad's reaction after, he enjoyed it too.

As I lay there, my lower anatomy in complete and utter pain – those rumours about Chad's size were definitely correct-, I heard the door open and I rushed to pull the covers up to cover my body. The person at the door's jaw dropped. "Gabriella!" I yelled, in surprise, as Chad shifted to lean back on the headboard. "What are you doing in here?" I reached next to me for my underwear and put them on underneath the covers.

"Chad told me to come up here in 30 minutes, and," she checked the watch on her left arm, "it's been 34. God, Taylor, did you and Chad just have sex?" I nodded, happy that I beat her to it. I saw her shake her head and curse, muttering something to her. It sounded along the lines of, _"What Troy sees in you, I will never know."_, but like last time, I ignored the muttering and stood up, grabbing my bra and putting it back on. As I was clasping it shut, I saw Gabby approach Chad and slap him straight. I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Gabby? Why are you slapping Chad?" Chad grabbed his boxers and slid them on.

"Taylor, how can you not get it? He only had sex with you to try and make me jealous. That's why he told me to come up here in 30 minutes, because he knew I'd either catch you in the act or see something that should make me jealous!" I blinked in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. What she was saying couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Chad wouldn't do that. "He doesn't even like you like that, Tay?" my bottom lip began quivering as I turned to Chad.

"I-is it true?" he stayed quiet, looking away. "I said, IS IT TRUE?" I screamed the last part, allowing a tear to fall down my cheek. When he slowly nodded, I sunk down. Well, more like flopped down. All of that, everything that I had been feeling a few minutes ago was fake. Everything that had happened was an attempt to make Gabriella jealous. My body shook as tears kept flowing. I saw Chad attempting to touch me and that's when I flinched and jumped up. "DON'T touch me. DON'T, Chad!"

"Taylor, please, let me-."

"I can't believe you, Chad! I told you I loved you and I let you take my virginity... Oh my God." I sighed, stepping back."I let you take my virginity!" It had all finally sunk in. I felt so worthless.

"Taylor, just let me-." I lifted a hand and without saying another word I began to put my clothes back on, allowing the tears to flow steadily down my face.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself, Chad." He looked down and nodded.

"I know." I got my stuff together and sniffed, walking back towards them. "So is there any chance of us still being able to go out?" he asked her softly, hoping that I wouldn't hear. Unluckily for him, I did. And about a second later, my hand had connected with the left side of his face in an audible slap.

"If there was any chance of me saying yes to you before, it is definitely gone now." Gabriella harshly told him, taking my arm and leading me out. I didn't even look back. I couldn't even see because of the tears that clouded my vision. Thank God for Gabriella having helping me. That thought instantly made me feel bad. She'd helped me through such a bad situation and yet before I despised her for being the owner to Chad's heart. Oh gosh, it's so weird how only a few hours ago, I was about to tell him how much I loved him and yet now, the thought of the guy made me want to just go and beat him senseless. How could he have done this to me?

He abused the fact that he knew I liked him and used me as bait to get Gabriella. I'd put everything out on the table. He _knew_ what he was doing and yet he still took my virginity, knowing that although it meant everything to me, it meant nothing to him. I felt Gabby squeeze my hand and I looked up at her, blinking and allowing the tears to coat my eyelashes. Thank goodness I had not worn any mascara. Or else I probably would've looked like an emo clown or whatever. "Thanks Gabby." She shook her head and pulled me into a loving hug. That's when I realised that Gabby was seriously one of the only few people I could trust. It also reminded me that putting Chad over her was stupid. Completely stupid.

"No need to thank me, Taylor. Let's just find Troy and we'll take you home."

Troy. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. What was he going to do? Actually that was a dumb question because I knew exactly what he would do. First he would go and beat the shit out of Chad (not that I would stop him), then he'd probably go and tell me I shouldn't have fallen in love with Chad in the first place. But you can't choose who you fall in love with, right?

"Urgh. I can't see him. You stay here, drink something, or eat something and I'll go find him, kay?" I just nodded and allowed myself to get lost in the crowd of dancing teenagers, smiling at the few who asked me if I was okay. Looking down, I made my way to the front door, so that I could make an easy exit when I saw Troy. 10 minutes seemed to pass and I still hadn't located Gabriella or Troy. I couldn't take being here anymore.

"Taylor!" I instantly knew who that voice belonged to and I could feel my heart speeding and my hands starting to sweat. Only one person could make that happen to me and I was so frustrated for allowing him to still be able to do that to me even though I wanted to hate him with all my heart. I opened the door and tried to make a run for it, stepping out into the cold air and walking as fast as I could towards Troy's car which was stupidly parked all the way up the street. "Taylor please... wait!" He yelled again, gently taking my arm and turning me around. He studied my face for a moment before taking a breath to say something. Instead of allowing him to speak, I just turned around and continued to walk to Troy's car. He jogged in front of me, forcing me to stop walking. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Chad. Forget about it."

"No, I won't. I seriously feel horrible for what I did. Taylor I took advantage of the fact that you liked me. I took your virginity." I closed my eyes at his last phrase.

"Don't remind me." He sighed and clenched his jaw, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you forgive me, Taylor? Please. You don't understand how sorry I seriously am about this whole situation. I feel like a dick."

"You should." That voice however didn't belong to me. It belonged to the person who was now standing beside me. I knew exactly who it was, just like I knew who the person who had slipped their arm into mine was. Their scents were a giveaway. "Come on, Taylor, let's go." He grabbed hold of my other arm and was about to lead me to the car, when Chad stepped in front of us. "Move."

"No. I was talking to Taylor and I ain't done."

"Danforth." Troy spat out through clenched teeth. "I said _move_."

"Hell no!" Chad turned back towards me. "Tay, I-." He never got to finish his sentence as Troy tackled him to the grass and started throwing punches at him. I'd never seen Troy so angry in my life. His eyes flashed dangerously every time I got a glimpse of them. Chad kicked Troy off of him and Troy landed beside him, that's when Chad took this as an opportunity to get up and start kicking Troy, however, Troy got a hold of his leg and dragged him back down onto the ground with him, kneeling and sending more punches his way.

I could hear a voice in the back of my head telling me to go and stop the fight, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Gabriella definitely wasn't going to make an effort of separating the boys as she just stood there too. I'm guessing neither were the people who had crowded around us as they also just kept watching. At this point, Troy was now on top of Chad, sending punches everywhere.

"Don't you...dare... try to call her Tay as if you actually... care about her..." he yelled between every punch he gave Chad. He stopped and glared at Chad, his hands wrapped around his throat. "You are a fucking dick, Chad. I don't even understand why she loved you... I should kill you right now for taking something so precious from her and abusing her love for you. But I know that even after all this, she's still gonna love you, so Imma let you go." He roughly pushed Chad back down and stood up. That's when I saw the cut underneath his left eye. It wasn't major, but it also wasn't something that should've gone unattended. Gabriella charged forward a few steps to help him, but stopped when she saw the glare he sent her.

"I'll go wait by the cars." She sighed brokenly and left. Troy's rejection had obviously gotten to her. He looked at the spot that Gabriella had been in for a while as I stared at him, not paying attention to Chad's groans of pain. I walked passed him, taking his hand and leading us to his car. When we got there, I saw that Gabby had already gotten into her car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tay, alright?" I nodded and hugged her from her open window and stepped back as she drove away.

Silence coated the air as Troy and I stood beside each other. I took one look at him and stepped forward, opening my arms and wrapping them around him for a hug. His arms stayed down for a while before they too found their way around my body. The more time that passed, the more comfortable I got with the position, allowing my head to settle on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to do it at the time."

"No. It _is_ my fault, Tay. Chad does not deserve you... he shouldn't have been your first. That should've been saved for someone special." I half expected him to tell me that _he_ should've been my first but he didn't. He just shook his head and held me tighter. "I love you, Tay." I frowned and blinked as the tears began to resurface. Where had love seriously gotten me? I hated the word now. I hated it with a passion.

"Please don't say that, Troy. Please." I whispered, letting more tears slide down my cheeks. He pulled back and wiped away my tears, bending down to talk to me at my level.

"I know Chad took advantage of your love, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop reminding you of my feelings towards you." I sighed and tore myself away from him, walking around the car and getting in. As he drove, no words were spoken. The entire ride was driven in complete silence. I could feel my eyes go heavy and so I finally allowed them to rest.

However, as I was sleeping, my eyes jolted open when I remembered something. Troy noticed this and looked over at me briefly, concern all over his face. "What is it?" I shook my head, not wanting to worry him as I looked out the window.

This was definitely not nothing. This was something... well it could turn out to be something. I shook my head even more as I remembered how Chad didn't use a condom.

**R&R PEOPLE! :D**

**MissMercedesJade**


	2. Troy

**This is the continuation to the one-shot Love Square. This chapter is in Troy's POV. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own a thing, except for original characters.

_I want to kill him._

Who do I want to kill? Chad Danforth. The son of a bitch _still_ has Taylors' heart even after what he did to her. I've tried so many times to convince her to let him go, but no matter how much she tries to tell me she has, I know that she hasn't. Sometimes I wonder if she ever will. I pray that she does let him go, because if she does then that leaves a space for me to earn her heart. She has mine, so I feel it's only fair that I have hers too. She doesn't see it that way, though. Every time I tell her I love her, she flinches or suddenly goes quiet, but she's just gonna have to deal with it because I already explained to her that I'm not going to stop expressing how I feel about her. It's been 2 months since the incident, just to let you guys know. Most things went back to normal. I went back to hating Chad; Gabi went back to asking me out 24/7 and Chad went back to being the lame asshole that he is. Taylor tried to go back to normal, act as if nothing happened, but none of us bought it.

"Eat up, Tay."

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, turning her head away from the steaming bowl of soup which sat on the tray I was holding.

"Tay, you're sick, your mother's worried about you, so am I. So for me... and your mother, eat the soup, _please._" I pleaded, nudging the tray towards her. She rolled her eyes at me and fully turned to her side, pulling the covers closer to herself as if she was cold.

"Troy, I told you, I'm not hungry. I just want to rest." I rolled my eyes at her defiance and walked towards her computer desk, setting the tray down there. When I returned to her side, I removed my shoes and jacket and slipped in beside her. "Troy..." she warned.

"What? I'm just lying with you. You looked cold." I wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly. "Nothing wrong with me just lying with you, right?" I heard her sigh.

"No there isn't. Just stay quiet and don't move too much." I felt her snuggle closer to me and it made me smile. "Goodnight, Troy." I raised an eye brow at that.

"It's only 7am, Tay." She lazily reached behind herself to blindly place a finger on my lips.

"Shh, stay quiet remember." I chuckled and got comfortable in her bed. I absentmindedly stroked her hair, knowing it would help her get back to sleep quicker. As soon as I heard her breathing even out, I allowed my own eyes to drift closed. I was tired. It was a Saturday and I'd left my house early just to see whether Tay was alright so I deserved some shut eye.

I was awoken by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom across from Taylor's room. I instantly knew it was Tay. She'd been doing that quite a lot recently. Silently, I got up from her bed, made my way into the bathroom and gently took her hair into my hand, the other hand rubbing her back soothingly. After one last heave, she leaned to her side, which made her end up lying against my legs. I reached out and flushed the toilet for her, then I let go of her hair so I could go and retrieve her flannel to wipe her face with. "Taylor-."

"I'm fine, Troy." She took the flannel out of my hands and stood, warily ambling to the mirror to clean herself up. "Thanks for... caring."

"Of course I'm going to care. You're my best friend, Tay, and you're vomiting quite a lot recently. You're lucky I'm even near you, I don't wanna catch a stomach bug but as I said, you're my best friend, and you need someone."

"I have Gabriella." I rolled my eyes at the mention of the brunette. Did I mention she's _still_ trying to get me to go on a date with her? Well she is.

"Right, I forgot. Ever since she saved you from _he who shall not be spoken_, you've started to like her more. You've replaced me."

"It's not like that, Troy." She stated firmly, running the faucet and splashing her face 3 times. I narrowed my eyes at her tone of voice and decided to ignore it. This wasn't the first time she'd snapped on me. That was another thing she'd been doing lately. "And if you don't wanna catch the stomach bug, then just go! Nobody's forcing you to be here!" I blinked at her sudden outburst. My mouth opened to form a response but nothing came out. I stepped towards her and put my arms around her waist.

"Tay, I was just joking. I don't care about catching your bug. As long as you get better that's all I care about."

"Troy get off me." She plainly demanded, catching me off guard. I chuckled nervously and only tightened my hold on her. "Troy I said, get the fuck off me!" she pushed me away and I was left staring at her; confused. Where the hell was all this coming from?

"Wh-what's your problem, Tay? This isn't the first time I've held you!"

"Exactly! W-why do you insist on holding me, Troy? Why?" Wasn't it obvious?

"Because I l-." Abruptly, she covered my face with her hand and was glaring up at me.

"DONT. Don't say it! Don't say it, Troy! I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to say it, okay!"

"Taylor, what the hell has gotten into you?" She pushed passed me and stormed back into her room, ignoring me. "Taylor, talk to me." I gently took hold of her arm and turned her around to face me.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Troy. I'm just... tired!" I didn't believe any of it... at all.

"Taylor..."

"Troy, I told you... I'm just _tired_." I sighed and lost my temper at her.

"TAYLOR!"

"I'M PREGNANT TROY!"

Wait, what?

Did she just say she was pregnant? I stayed still for what seemed like a minute, my mind not being able to register what she had just said. Pregnant. There was a baby growing inside her, and the father was... Oh God, I felt sick. It was Chad Danforth. If I didn't have a reason to kill him, I sure as hell had one now. Next time I saw that prick, I was going to beat the living shit out of him. "I'm pregnant." she repeated, this time quieter. "Troy?" I heard her breathe out shakily, her soft voice bringing me back to Earth. "Say something."

"I don't... I don't know what you want me to say. You're pregnant." She nodded and only when she took a step forward to approach me, did I find the strength to take a step back, saying: "With Chad Danforth's child." As soon as I took a step back, my body connected to the petite front of Mrs Mckessie, causing me to turn around and see her eyes fixed upon a tearful Taylor.

"Taylor, did you just say what I think you said?" Her mother questioned her voice stern. Taylor looked back up at me and I shook my head, quickly putting on my stuff back on and grabbing my stuff.

"Bye Mrs McKessie." I took one last look at Taylor, who looked as if she was going to cry, and left.

"Troy!" I heard her yell, but I continued to walk to my car. I felt her petite hand wrap around my arm, stopping me, so I had no choice but to turn around and point my stare to her. "Troy, please. I-I'm sorry."

"Get well soon, Taylor. Oh wait, that's right, you _lied _to me about having a stomach bug, when you were in fact _pregnant._" I shook my dead spitefully, watching as tears welled up in her eyes. Damn, those mood swings must've been hitting her hard. Just a few hours ago, she was tired and nice to me, and then she lashed out at me, now she's on the verge of tears.

"Troy, I'm sorry."

"I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?" I heard footsteps approach us and the next thing I knew, Gabriella's annoying being had placed herself next to Taylor, her arm wrapping around her.

"Troy I think you should go."

"Gabriella! Shut the-." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait, she knew? She knew that you were pregnant, yet you didn't have the decency to tell _me?_ The one person who's been with you through-." I cut myself off, not wanting to finish. I waved my hand, signalling that I was done and continued to walk to my car, completely ignoring Taylor's cries for me. Without looking back, I hopped in, shut the door and drove off. Maybe I was being too harsh on her, maybe I had over-reacted. I mean, we weren't together, so why should I be so angry about it? But I love her. I love her and when found out that not only had she not told me – her best friend – that she was pregnant, but the fact that the father was _Chad Danforth _it set something of in me. I let his name linger in my mind longer. Letting the anger soak in and grow. After about 5 minutes of thinking about my hate for the bushy haired teen, I quickly turned my car, changing my route.

_I was going to kill Chad Danforth._

I drove with a new found rage to Chad's house, my grip on the steering wheel making my knuckles turn white. I rushed out and banged on the door. Just as I was about to knock again, the door opened and a young girl with mahogany coloured curly hair appeared. "Who are-, Ooh, you're cute."

"Where's Chad?"

"He's in his room," I reached out to try and open the door wider so I could fit through but she moved in front of the door, stopping my attempt. "I can't let you in, until I know who you are, cutie." I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"I'm Chad's friend from school, Troy Bolton."

"Oh right, I think he's talked about you before. Come in." She stepped aside and I breezed in, my fists automatically clenching.

"Your parents home?"

"Nope, just me and Chad, but I was about to head out anyway, got to go meet my boyfriend, Justin." She squealed and ran out of the door; leaving me smiling as I knew this would be much easier than I had anticipated. Flexing out my fingers in anticipation for the punch I would launch at his face, I heard footsteps.

"Lexi, go make me a burger or something, all that gaming has made me work up a—Troy?" I turned and watched his face turn into one of fear. "How the hell did you get into my house?" I took one look at my fist then approached him, quickly raising my hand to strike him. "TROY! What the hell are you...?" I lowered my fist and sighed, running a frustrated hand through my hair. "Troy?"

"I can't kill you." I spoke, leaning against the wall.

"Y-you were going to kill me?" He stuttered, his voice trembling.

"Not kill you, but I was planning on beating the shit out you. _If I killed you, you wouldn't end up being there for your child._" I whispered the last part, my arms crossing over my chest. At my last statement Chad's head whipped up towards me and he rushed at me, his arm pushing against my throat.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Okay one; get your _fucking hands_ off me." He removed his arms away from my throat quickly as if he'd been burnt. "And two, I said: If I killed you, you wouldn't end up being there for your child." I rolled my eyes at Chad, before pushing him completely away and ambling to his front door.

"My child? I don't- I don't _have_ a child." Chad exclaimed, exasperatedly. I shook my head and without turning around, I spoke before I left.

"Taylor's pregnant, dumbass."

I drove and drove for what seemed like hours before I finally pulled up to my house. Leaving my car, I miserably dragged myself to the door and opened it, not even bothering to greet my mother and heading straight into my room.

As soon as I stepped in my eyes locked with the annoying brunette that was Gabriella Montez. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Get out." I growled out simply. She stood up and walked over to me.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered, her arm running across my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned around. I was _not_ in the mood.

"What is it, Gabriella? I have homework to do."

"Troy, I really like you. Like I don't think you understand how much I like you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"And I don't know how many times I've told you this, but I love _Taylor._ Taylor, my amazing best friend, Taylor the girl who cares so much about her education and isn't desperate at all, Taylor-."

"The girl who's pregnant with Chad Danforth's baby." She spoke bluntly. I blinked before letting out a frustrated sigh and ran my hands through my hair. "Why you waste all your time on her I don't know." She seductively rubbed the tip of her finger up and down my arm. "I can give you _everything _you want and more, Troy. Give it up with Tay and give in to me." She whispered enchantingly, slowly removing my jacket in the process. My head stayed down as she lifted my shirt over my head. She placed her hands on the trench coat that she was wearing and ripped it open, revealing nothing but black lacy underwear into my view. She threw it to the side and wrapped her arms around my neck. "_Give into me_." Were the last words spoken before she grabbed my head and pulled me down to her lips. I kicked the door closed behind me before freeing my mind of everything that was filling it and sliding my arms around her waist.

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck had just happened. I'd just slept with Gabriella. The annoying girl who wouldn't leave me alone. It was a moment of weakness. I shook my head, disappointed in myself. In a way, I felt as if I had just cheated on Taylor. That thought caused a tight feeling to start up in my chest. I heard moaning and felt stirring in my side. I looked to my left and saw Gabriella trying to snuggle up into my side. I put a hand to her forehead and gently pushed her back. "Get up, Gabriella."

"Why, I quite like it in your bed." Gabriella giggled at her own joke, as if the shit was actually funny. There was nothing funny _at all _about what had just transpired. Not even close to funny.

"This isn't funny, Gabriella. Get up, get dressed and go home." I told her, sitting up and looking for my boxers. She sat up as well, not even bothering to hide her naked body.

"I wasn't exactly planning to go home. In fact," she put her arms around me from behind and planted small kisses on my shoulder. If this was her trying to turn me on, it was not working. "I was hoping for an encore performance."

"Get up, get dressed and go home."

"But I-."

"_Get the fuck up, get dressed, and GO HOME, GABRIELLA!"_ I didn't know where the hell that tone of voice had come from but it got my point across. I made sure not to yell as I knew my mom was probably downstairs, I was surprised she didn't catch us in the act. I heard a sniffle and rolled my eyes, thinking that she was about to cry.

"Fine." I felt her weight move off the bed. "I'll go. Only because you asked so nicely." Replied Gabriella, her voice thick with sarcasm. I ran a hand down my face and got up as she put on her underwear and jeans. "Have you seen my bra?"

"By the wardrobe." Came a voice from the door. I stopped suddenly at the voice. The tone of it made my heart seize. It sounded hurt and broken. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gabriella turn around to face Taylor. I stayed facing away from her for a few more seconds before also turning around to meet her watery brown eyes. As soon as our eyes connected, she shook her head and ran out.

"TAYLOR!" This was like déjà-vu. Me chasing after her, that is. I caught her before she finished descending the stairs.

"Don't you dare, Troy? I'm leaving and don't try to chase after me!" she screamed, drawing attention from my mother, who appeared from the kitchen. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. I hurriedly went down the stairs, stopping 2 steps above her.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Taylor. I-I'm sorry."

"You know what's really a kick in the face about this?" I stayed quiet, urging her to continue. "I was coming over here to apologise and tell you that maybe I do love you too. Wow, all that's gone down the drain, right?" she chuckled dryly, finishing the stairs and walking to the door. "Do me a favour and stay the _hell_ away from me, Troy!"

And just like that she'd left. But I couldn't help but focus on what she'd said. She was going to come here and tell me that she loved me.

_And I'd messed everything up._

_**Ah, I wasn't all that happy with that one, but just tell me what you guys think ,**_

_**R&R**_

_**OriginallyImperfect xx**_


	3. Gabriella

**It's been around 3 months since I last updated and I don't really have much to say so on with the third instalment of Love Square.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from original characters and emotions.**

_It wasn't my fault._

That was my conclusion: It wasn't my fault. In all fairness it was actually Tay's fault. Had she told Troy her feelings before what happened at his house between me and him probably wouldn't have happened. Besides, I had claims on Troy. She knew that good and well. She got dibs on Chad and I got dibs on Troy. And the bitch never even told me she loved Troy so she brought this shit on herself.

Then why do I feel slightly guilty? Someone please explain this to me because it's driving me crazy. I shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't my fault. And yet I find myself trying my hardest to get Taylor to talk to me again. I feel lonely, okay? I have no one. Taylor was my only true friend and I know how hard that is to digest; Gabriella Montez has no friends? Yeah. I mean yeah, of course I have people that I smile and talk to every now and again, but I have no one to talk to about certain things now. Taylor was the girl I'd talk to if my mom was being annoying or if I watched something I thought was funny the night before. Now, I repeat, I have no one.

Troy won't talk to me but hey, nothing new there and I'm not even upset about it. I'm over Mr Bolton. I guess I kind of feel bad that I screwed up the one chance he had with Taylor. Then I remember that I didn't know her ass loved him back. She never exactly made it clear. I mean, from the day I arrived at the same school as her, she kept trying to force me to go out with him. Her plan worked... for me anyways. Troy never ended up liking me. Why? I don't know. He always preferred Tay. Urgh.

Moving on, so now here I am on a Saturday night, painting my toenails. On a Saturday night. It's been six and a half months since the day I lost Taylor and this is how I've been spending my Saturdays since. It's seriously sad to be honest; every weekend I wipe my toenails clean and follow my pattern of different nail designs. This week was black base, and then my pinkies would be pink. I was about to reach for the pink nail varnish when I heard a knock at my door, I cursed quietly and shuffled towards the door. I would've waited for my mom to come down and get it but she'd gone out dancing with this new guy at her firm. Ew. I didn't bother to ask who it was, I just yanked the door open and I was completely shocked when I saw a pyjama clad, heavily pregnant Taylor standing at my door.

"Tay, what are you doing here?" I questioned, stepping back so she could come in. She shuffled in, her swollen belly making her walk extremely slowly.

"I was up thinking and talking to Chad," she began, and that's another thing that was changing. Taylor and Chad had gotten extremely close. They weren't together or anything, but both of their parents suggested that they get close so that the baby could at least have two loving parents who respect one another. "and I decided that I'm gonna start fresh as soon as this thing comes out. So starting fresh means forgiving all those who have done me wrong and-."

I narrowed my eyes at her and placed my hands on my hips before closing the door and walking back over to my sofa to sit down. Done her wrong? Is she okay? I didn't "Do her wrong". "Do you wrong? Taylor, I never did you wrong. I didn't know you loved Troy? Yet I had told you that I liked him, so technically you were the one in the wrong for getting so worked up over me sleeping with him. Damn." I sighed and pushed my hair back as I watched her take a seat next to me.

"If your little quick to answer ass had let me finish, I would've added that I was also going to apologize to those whom I have done wrong to and that's why I'm here." I kind of felt stupid at that point.

"Oh. My bad." I replied sheepishly as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Gabriella. For treating you like shit after I caught you with Troy. I see now that it wasn't your fault. As you said, you didn't know that I loved Troy and in all fairness, you always had dibs on him while I had dibs on Chad... even though he liked you, you liked Troy and Troy loved me."

"Our very own Love Square." She laughed along with me and we both fell into a comfortable silence. "You want to watch a movie? My mom won't be back till quite late and I miss our little movie nights." I was being serious, I really did miss them. Taylor had this habit of commentating a movie with sarcastic little witty comments that I found hilarious.

We sat back and put in our first movie which we watched in complete silence, which was quite awkward but I put it down to it being because this was the first time we'd been together having fun in six months. After the first film, I ran upstairs to get us both a blanket and when I returned, I noticed that Taylor was not on the sofa. "Tay?"

"In the kitchen!" she called out, and after dumping the blanket on the floor, I followed her voice only to find her peering into my cupboards look for snacks. "This little thing inside me is making me so damn hungry. Where do you keep the peanut butter?" she asked, getting frustrated. I chuckled as I walked over to the storage where we kept other snacks, reaching for the peanut butter and placing it in front of her.

"How is the baby doing?"

"He's fine... Always kicking and pissing mommy off, though. I want this thing out of me!" I gave her a soft smile and exited the kitchen to try and put on my third coat of polish before she got back with her food. As I got to my third toe, I heard a scream. Rushing into the kitchen as fast as I could, I gasped as I saw Taylor clutching her belly as she stood in a pool of what I could only guess was water. "My water just broke, Gabby!" she yelled, howling in pain straight after as a contraction hit her. My mind was going a mile a minute at this point. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"Um, um, um, okay. Here's what we're gonna do, okay? I'm gonna take my mom's car and-and-and we're gonna drive you to the hospital. But first, I want you to-to stay here, do some breathing exercises or whatever and try to time how far apart the contractions are while I get the car ready." I raced out, surprised at my own ability to think on my feet.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO COUNT WHEN I'M IN PAIN, GABRIELLA."

"HEY. Don't shout at me! I'm helping you out here! Now just stand there and breathe, got it?" I didn't wait for an answer as I dashed through my living room, grabbing spare pillows and the blanket I'd retrieved earlier. I juggled those items as well as the car keys and ran out into the dark night, fumbling to get the car open. Once I had, I stuffed everything in the back seat and raced back in to get Taylor. "Okay, so it's gonna take us 10 minutes to get to the hospital, can you hang on? Actually never mind, I don't care, you _will_ hang on. Alright, come on Tay." I ran to her and wrapped one arm around her waist for support and put her arm around my neck, supporting her as we walked out to the car. I helped her in and told her to stay put as I dashed back in to make sure everything was locked and off.

"GABRIELLA! HURRY UP, I CAN'T KEEP THIS THING IN ANY MORE!" she wailed, another scream rippling through her. I couldn't think straight and it took me an entire minute to get the keys in. We drove to the hospital, me yelling at her to stop yelling at me every 5 minutes. When we arrived, they took her in a wheel chair and I was about to go wait in the waiting room when I felt Taylor seize my hand. "Please, come in with me. I need someone." She pleaded, squeezing harder as another contraction hit her. I hesitated and told her I needed to make a call and then I would be right there. She nodded and they proceeded to wheel her away, reassuring her of all her worries.

I frantically searched for my phone and when I got it out; I searched for the one and only contact I could think of to be here at the moment and impatiently waited for them to answer. "What the hell do you want Gabriella?"

"I'm gonna ignore your tone of voice for the moment but Taylor's in labour and y-you're the only person I could think of calling, I have to go because she wants me to be in the room while she gives birth to get your ass over here as quick as you can. We're at the hospital near the Duffy furniture store. Ooh, and call her parents!" I hung up and raced into the room I remembered them wheeling Taylor away into. I saw her panting and screaming and quickly raced to her side.

"Excuse me, sweetheart, but you're going to have to put this on and then come back in." A nurse stated, handing me a pair of ugly light blue scrubs. I rolled my eyes, stormed into the side room and changed. Once I'd finished, I went back to Taylor's side and slipped my hand into hers, instantly regretting it as she squeezed it so damn hard. "Alright, Taylor honey, you're 8cm dilated so I'm gonna have to ask you to push okay. I want you to squeeze out and push as hard as you can when we get to three okay?" I squeezed her hand lightly for reassurance. "1.. 2... 3!" Taylor grunted loudly as she pushed, her face contorting. "Perfect. Now I want you to keep pushing every time you feel the urge to, okay?"

After what seems like the 10th push, a small cry pierced the air, causing warm smiles to spread around the room. Taylor slumped back into the hospital bed, closing her eyes and panting hard. I kissed Taylor's forehead and watched as they brought the baby back. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy." She handed the sweet bundle of joy to Taylor and immediately her eyes welled up.

"He's so... precious. Look at him." Tears began rolling down her face as the little boy in her arms opened his eyes for the first time, making us both grin. He was too cute for words. So adorable and... cute! "Do you... wanna hold him?" I looked at her to check if she was serious.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm definite. I-I was also wondering whether you wanted to be his godmother. That was going to be my way of fully apologizing to you and starting fresh. Besides, I couldn't think of anyone else who deserved this." My vision blurred as I listened to her. Her words made me want to cry. She was truly my best friends and to have let boys get in between that was stupid. I reached over and took hold of Taylor's baby. "Thank God I'm going to U of A. Just looking at him, I don't think I would've been able to be so far away from him. My parents are going to spoil you silly when I'm not here!" she spoke to him, already becoming attached.

"Did you and Chad think of names?" I asked, as the nurses lingered, needing to take the baby to the nursery but also needing his name.

"So far we'd agreed to one name, so I guess yeah." I handed him over to the nurse. "His name's Anthony Jonah Danforth-McKessie." The nurses nodded and took him away, clearing their equipment and emptying the room until it was just me and Taylor. I yawned loudly as I made my way to the chair beside Tay's and I could feel my eyes go heavy. "Thanks for taking me here Gabriella. I truly appreciate it."

"Its... alright. You would've done the same had it been me." I said, between a yawn. I lost the battle to sleep and dozed off right that second, the last thing I heard being Taylor's chuckle.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for but I was awoken by the sound of a door clicking. I opened one eye and saw that it was Troy. I quickly shut it, knowing that Taylor would kick me out if she knew I was awake.

"Hey." Troy whispered. _LAME._ He slowly made his way to Taylor, stopping at the foot of her bed. "Your parents said you wanted to speak to me?" Taylor cleared her throat and began to twiddle her thumbs. She was nervous. A smirk appeared on Troy's face. "You're nervous."

She let out a small smile. "You know me so well." They suddenly fell into an awkward silence. "I'm sorry, Troy. Seriously, sorry. I was a bitch. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did I mean it's not like we were together so you were still entitled to do what you pleased and if you wanted to sleep with Gabby then it was your decision. I shouldn't have gotten angry and for that I am super sorry." She took a deep breath as she finished and kept her eyes down.

"Taylor, look at me." She obeyed him. "I accept your apology, okay. But what I want to know is did you really mean what you said when you were leaving? That you were gonna tell me you loved me?" Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but his eyes cut to me. "Wait, is she awake?"

"No, she's been passed out like that for the past hour and a half." I saw her wink at me using the eye that was away from Troy so I knew she knew that I was awake but I continued to listen. "To answer your question, yes. I... I'd sat at home and thought about it... about everything you've done for me, how many times you've been there for me, how I felt around you and how my first kiss made me feel and I realised I loved you. I get it now that with Chad it was an obsession. It started off with a crush that escalated into an obsession that I mistaken for love. When... he kissed me, I felt... somewhat elated because I'd been waiting for that moment for like 13 years! But I still couldn't shake the way I felt when you kissed me. I got this... buzz in the pit of my stomach, my heart raced so damn hard and it felt right. That's how it's meant to feel when you love someone. So then I thought about how I'd feel if you died and it sounds so sappy but I literally cried for ten minutes straight just thinking about how I'd deal with your death. If that isn't love Troy then... I don't know what is." I watched as Troy made his way around towards her to sit on the bed beside her.

"Do you still feel that way? Because I still love you, Tay." He looked so nervous as he peered into her eyes for an answer. She reached out and placed his hand into hers, her other hand cupping his face.

"Yes. I do still feel that way." They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while and I'd waited too long at this point.

"Oh for God's sake, kiss already!" I exclaimed, startling Troy and making Taylor giggle.

"I thought you said she was as-." He was cut off by Taylor leaning in and kissing him passionately. It was too damn cute for words at the beginning but then it just got nasty so I took it as my cue to leave. As I walked out, I accidentally bumped into Chad, who looked anxious as hell.

"Gabby, can I ask you for a favour?" he asked gingerly, scratching his head in a way I had to admit was quite cute. I nodded my head, signalling for him to go on. The new father stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked back into my eyes. "Can you, uh, come with me to go see Anthony? I don't wanna do this on my own." Even though I still didn't like him because of what he did to Taylor, I couldn't deny him that one wish. I looked around at all the sleeping parents before slipping my hand into his and leading him to the nursery.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R**

**OriginallyImperfect**


End file.
